Savin Me A kagome story
by Eclipse of the moon
Summary: Song fic about Kagome after the final battle T for death and lots of tears


Everyone who reads my other sroties is gonna hate my for witeing this and not workin on my other stories but i love the song and was suddenly struck with inspiration.

Disclamer: I do ont own Inuyasha Or Savin me Please review if you liked it.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha we did it! We defeated Naraku!" Inuyasha smirked at her,

"Feh. Of course we did." Sango and Miroku smiled walking toward Kagome hand in hand.

"We did it."

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as Naraku's remains form together in a final attack. "Inuyasha look out!"

"wha-" A gasp escaped his lips, blood forming at the corner of his mouth. Behind her Sango cried out both of her friends had been impaled through the stomach by Naraku's tentacles. 'Shippo!'

"Momm-"

"Shippo! Sango! Miroku!" The thuds of all four of her friends body's hitting the ground reached her ears. "No...Inuyasha, Sango Shippo, Miroku...no." Tears filled Kagome's sapphire eyes.

"Forever may you be a soul trapped within your own body..." Naraku's last words.

_  
__Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin 'And oh I scream for you_

"Inuyasha."

"Hn."

"What are you going to do when we collect all of the jewel shards?"

"I don't know i'm happy where i am. I have you don't i? What else could i wish for?" Kagome smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha took her hand, "Its beautiful isn't it?" He asked watching the sun set over the hills.

"Its stunning, I...I wish we could stay right here forever, right here in this moment, never having to do anything else..."

"Your my angel, you know that right Kags?"

"...sniff"

"Inuyasha what is it?" He growled

"Naraku, stay here, i have to go."

"No! No Inuyasha! No come back Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Kagome awoke suddenly calling out her love's name. "Inuyasha...INUYASHA!"

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

[Chorus:  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Kagome stood in front of the god tree over looking her friends graves, she knelt in front of all the graves lingering over Inuyasha's.

"How could you leave me Inuyasha? How? You all left me, all on my own, but ill stand up tall just like Miroku, and ill fight for what i believe in, just like Sango, and ill raise our pup, ill raise our pup like i would had you were here...

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  


A flash of silver caught my eye as i knelt down in front of the four graves, "Inuyasha!?"

"No mommy, its me Kiyo...Mommy what wong why are you crying?" Kagome shook her head "Come here, look right here, this is your fathers grave. You look just like him." she said tracing the locket the tied around the hilt of the tetsuiga. "He loves you very much, and hes watching over you right now."

_  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me _

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
  
_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"hes watching over you right now."

She looked up at the starry sky. "And soon i will join him. And i will be watching over you too."


End file.
